END OF GARFIELD
by gentlemen genocide machine
Summary: it has come
1. chapter 1

it was sunny amarican day in America when garfef was chilaxin in all american and multi-national pent house with all woman that garfilth seduce over years.

"Garfield, president requires your presence with hasty" phone said with urgent hasty.

it had only been week after epi c struggle with nega odis and garf was in serious need of vacay but he was true American and heeded call of prez.

"what is it cheif?" Garfield said with cool

"ah Garfield your here,now we can begin" said robo prez trump with American spirit.

"top sciencetists from over globe have discovered unknown object nearing earth and dangerous ninja levels of spiritual power coming from it...AND FROM SOMEONE ON EARTH!" he said with robo dread.

"i will find them and take care of U.O like mother taking care of children" gargle sais with wisdom.and so hr did .

and after much time he found with shock that the person of interest was in AMERICA!?"what is this madness?" garflindel said with confusion and unbearable RAGE.

so garfile search America for person...and did not like what he found.corpses of all races and genders were killed with no discrimination.

truly this horror was not human.

and eventually garfgkjddth found him

it was teenage boy who just reached the age near 19 but was not 8

and he was MENACINGLY brutalising a defenceless attractive woman.

"it is time to put your tantrum to an end boy"Garfield said with steroids

"ZASHU you believe your enough to handle me?" he said with smug EVIL

"tell me the name of my victim so that i may savor your inevitable despair" Garfield said with bloodthirsty patriotism

"fool, i am Kieran despoiler of waifs ender of ships destroyer of plots creator of a thousand evils all hidden as anime devourer of sues ender of days and reaker of your shit!" Kieran said with monologues and plans

"i think my ears aren't working let me give you hand signal"Garfield said as he attack however his fist did no damage, the same fist capable of killing god.

"foolish ZASHU,my plot armour is better than yours!" Kieran struck with epic attaks and posing

the epic clash continued until...

with a mighty chop of America kung fu Kieran was chop in halve letting Garfield have a good look at his enemies insides which revealed metal bones and NANOMACHINES

"MONGREL as long as my core is intacked i will never die!" he said with assured victory.

"i think that U.O says otherwise"Garfield said with wit as he threw the cyborg into the unknown object its gravity crushing the cyborg like can of tuna.

"oswel that ends welk"Garfield said with comeback as he went to sooth kieran victim

"it is fine now i wiil show you rehabilitation through cultural enrichment"garfglarht

said with compass

just as garf and girl we're going to do the nasty Garfield was stabeded!?

"I WAS THE GIRL ALL ALONG!?" le gasp it was Kieran! the girl's form became a nightmare of black as Kieran shed his disguise and implale gafgle with tentadrill

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Kieran roared to the world with reason

"what?" said everyone on earth

"GARFIELD LIKES TO FIDDLE YOUNG BOY!"Kieran said with deception

"what i cant even!?" said all of America children and aspiring teens committed suicide at thought that there national hero and role model was pedo

all of Garfield harem realize error of way and become Kieran harem

whole world feel betray and denounce Garfield

"why?" Garfield says with confusion and sorrow

"allow me to explain,you see Garfield,i am a being who exists in AND outside reality

thus i am able to observe you and alies who i delt with offscreen.so Garfield i have plan whoever you are short term problem so i drage you out of home,trick you into fighting/saving me and ruin hargfeld imagw forever lol"Kieran said with explained

"one problem"Garfield said with determination

"what" he ask

"everyone could see past poor mans plot like invisible window of lies" Garfield called upon power of lasgna and struck Kieran

killing him

"what now Garfield?" harem girl ask

"answers for everything" garth said with reveangence

so gagafl fflee to unknown object which began to activate MENACINGLY

it transformed into planet sized super robot and attacked gafeld

but the planet robot was no match for Garfield as he infiltrationed the god thing

"I've been expecting you Garfield" a voice saod with ominous vagueness

"Kieran" Garfield said with reveangeance

"Garfield,how foolish of you to invade my main body well no need to fight after all here i am above you and god"Kieran said with cthulhu ness as he revealed trur form.

he was like tumor on brain stem attached to various fleshy cables everywhere

"foolish cat thing you cannot stop my ascension to higher plain through assimilation of earth!" Kieran said with revelation

"like shinji before me i will stop your alien plot monster"Garfield said with evangelion

"fool do you think you and your friends and lovers and references can stop me?"

"yes"

"shit"

then everything was end of evangelion

later Kieran was washed up on beach with red seas and rei head in background

"...fuck i lost,but now i know what needs to be done" he said with conviction as kieran time travel warp to past

"i shall travel the cosmos and other places to challenge and record history of Garfield"and so Kieran did but not before unfinished business with past

so Kieran traveled to past and dump fat and lazy cat with boy christ shinji

"shinjbob care for cat and begin epic legend of legendary legends"he said with TRUTH

shinji agreed

thus began and ended

END OF GARFIELD

authers note : it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling dowwwwn.


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

like everyday and every other day it had been peaceful.

it had been this way for the world for decades.

whoever.

everything changed.

a girl was racing through the ruins that where once known as new York, chased

by demented 80's nuclear apocalypse gang.

soon however the chase ended.

the girl was cornered.

"Nyehehe!, no where left to run!" a thin but imposing man stepped forward.

their leader.

he closed the gap between them quickly and observed the girl.

his eyes hidden by his football helmet widdend with shock.

"it's her!, the one master was looking for!"he said with revelation and made for the girl.

whoever.

foot steps echoed.

drawing closer.

"nyeh?, who the hell are you?" the leader said with confusion but found himself unanswered by the stranger.

the newcomer was mostly covered by a ragged cout but he observed the pair of jeans and black and White shoes he wore.

"hey, you alright?. shouldn't you be with an adult?"the stranger walked past the gang and towards the girl crouching to see if she was harmed.

one of the thugs snuck behind him

"bastard!, don't get in the way!. don't you know who we work for!?, don't you know the great lord Garfield!?" he roard with rage and attacked.

but was met with a finger to the forehead

"that name...will be the last thing you say" he said with tranquil rage.

"wh-what!?"the thug said with fearful confusion.

"you are already dead"

he removed his finger,the thug stumbled back.

and after those short second's.

the gang members body twisted and distorted as the thug died.

"n-nyeh!?, you bastard!. now you face the great papyrus!" papyrus said with rage as he attacked with bone's.

whoever the stranger jumped over him but lost his cloak.

and revealed a man.

he wore a black denim jacket over a white shirt with a shoulder pad on his left shoulder.

he had brown hair, blue eyes all on a stern yet youthful face.

"impossible!" papyrus said with shock "it can't be!" the other thugs were confused.

"w-what is it boss?, he's just a kid!"one said.

"no!, he is not!.he is our lord's enemy!".

the other thugs where hit with shock and dread.

standing before them indeed was none other.

"i will let live if you leave and tell me where HE is" the man said but papyrus simply laughed.

"fool!, are you so foolish as to think i would betray my lord?. no!, i will kill you and bring that girl so i can be popular!"papyrus said as he attacked

but the man evaded only to raise both his arms.

suddenly bone's flew from nowhere and hit from the side's only to be deflected.

"w-what!?, impossible! he knew my secret special attack!?"papyrus said with awe as he landed.

"it was simple, like leaves on wind".

Papyrus was outraged by this humiliation and prepared his special.

the stranger charged then jump to the gang leader.

"NYEH!?" papyrus said with shock.

as the man landed his men exploded into water fountains of blood.

"i see, you are too far gone" he said ominously.

"ATATATATATATATATATATA,Ah TA!" the man roared as he delivered punches onto papyrus's face with ludicrous speed and kicked him aside then cooly turned away.

what was unleashed before the girl was the ultimate technique, honed over the centuries.

fist of the death star.

papyrus strained to get up, to continue the fight.

but then he exploded.

the man made his way towards the girl

"are you alright?" he asked.

the girl indeed was scared, terrified by the ultra violence but.

for all the death he caused there was strange feeling of calm around him.

"i-im okay" she said with fear.

"good, let's go" he said as they left.


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3

it was a new day as Kieran and Garfield hung out at good old fashioned American fast food place.

"gee Garfield, how'd we get roped into this!" Kieran said as he talked about how they somehow got a job teaching at that school from that one show i can't remember the name of.

"there is no need to worry my friend, for we have lasgna and American spirit" Garfield said with coolness and wisdom as he satisfied yet another woman for the nintyith time that day.

once finished the two began their journey to the strange and mythical land of nippon which is Japanese for wapan

Garfield got on to his muscle bike adorned with the images of girls and lasgna and girls made of lasgna.

kieran simply turned into a black biomechanical nightmare of a motorcycle.

the two drove on for enough time to be considered a month fighting of evil fools, seducing women and , in kieran's case, being harassed, molested and mutilated by girls that just so happened to be monsters.

finally the duo arrived at mitakehara

where they soon went to work.

"where is teacher?!" meduca said with confusion.

"eggs" Kieran infomed.

"now with that out of the way here is this ball bust'n, booty pop'n, gaijin ass, emo mo goth chick...ham" Kieran said completely forgetting homuras name and panicking.

once the day school was dead Kieran quickly went to work trying to live a normal life whilst Garfield returned from using witches as weights for his benchpressing.

"mmmmmmmmmmh, nice girls ya' got there" a black version of kyubey said with insidious plots.

"i must fight!" Kieran said as he reached meduca and friend seyku who where surrounded by pringle men.

"behold, lasgna punch" Garfield said with fist as he punched pringle men whilst kieran punched meduca and friend for foolishness.

"magic butt guns" mumi said as she magic butt gunned the witch.

"meduca" homura said with mystery

"do not meguca" she continued

Kieran and Garfield followed meduca and friends for their safty and to make sure they would not do stupid.

"crippling loneliness" mumy said with truth.

"i wanna be meguca for kiosk" seyku said with narrative doom.

"meguca cool" medical center said with adoration.

"time for lasgna cake" mumy said as she bear forth offerings to Garfield who was appeased but Kieran was suspicion.

"what is meguca?" Kieran said looking for truth suddenly black kyuubey appears.

"i, shall explain... later" he said as he did the drugs.

so time passed as the group of semi meguca came to accept Kieran and Garfield.

until.

"mumy there is wicth at hosp" sekyu said with worry, so the others got tgere yoo late and witch was not grif sed.

homes was there too.

mumy ribboned hom.

"hameru is stupid because i am"

no one agreed so kieran punched her.

"that is witch?, ha! it is nothing compared to Garfield" said Garfield with truth.

but witches where not climbing.

so mumy shot witch but witch was not ded.

because worm.

then mumy no longer had head.

ever.

"mumy y" meduca said with sad.

so kieran and Garfield fight witch with Garfield fist and Kieran ripping out ribbs which turn into swords to fight.

" the previous actions of the protagonists is no longer necessary" homura said using ZA WARUDO.

everything was toki yo tomari.

then worm was ded.

"mumy y" meduca said with sad.

"ththat not yours!" sekyu said with angry.

"just as ordained" black kyubey said with planning.

after taht Kieran and Garfield moved in to mumy house because it was free.

meduca was sad.

homu was homu.

and meguca was suffering.

some time later...

"i am little mer-sword" sekyu said with swords as she kill witch with swords.

"these series of events have executed according to pre planned actions perfectly" black kyubey said with mystery.

"my city now" yoko said with food.

"no" sekyu said with sass.

"FIGHT!"

both fight.

"do not fight!" meduca said with worry.

" **DO NOT THROW SOULS!!!** " black kyubey said with truth.

"i...zombie?"sekyu said with shick

"IKEA mine" random green girl said with no one careing.

" **WHY THIS!?!?!"** sekyu said with sad.

"sekyu lost it" homu said with truth.

"sekyu no!" yoko said with boobs.

"now..."

I've lost it.

" **WHAT IS HAPPEN!?"**

sekyu was now witch

"what happened" kieran said strangling black kyubey.

"sekyu become witch, like all meguca"

ham said with truth.

"must defeat brazilian night" ham hom said with dread.

"must save sekyu" said medicinal herbs with friendship.

"i will save sekyu" yoko said with suicide.

hom hom then carried med away

"meduka...rabu" ham said.

 _flashback_

 _"now with that out of the way l, let me introduce this stupid, American,glasses wearing, twin tail pop'n,gaijin ass fuck...homura" kieran said already fed up._

 _"hameru is cool"medicinal weed said with honesty._

 _"meduka,is... beauty" homuta said with yuri._

"we must beat Brazilian night" ham said.

"how"kieran said.

"with fist" Garfield said with manlyness.

meduka was sad.

"mumy...sekyu...other girl...y"

"now the ordained time has come" black kyubey said.

"y cuuby"

"you see, i am...KIERANBEY, i have manipulated all of this for one reason...i desired the one thing that science failed to give me...the ultimate waifu, thus i created the meguca,the witches and the Rebellion movie, all for this. and now i shall have my ultimate waifu through you." KIERANBEY said

"but how?" meduca asked.

"NANOMACHINES,SON!" KIERANBEY said using NANOMACHINES to take control of meduka.

thus the three faced Brazilian night

the dreadnought witch lol'd everywhere as it's fam harassed hom and friends who killed them easily like boot on book.

then ham was hit with building.

"ham!, damn you modern architecture!" kieran said as he pummeled Brazilian night's face.

"time for pain" Garfield said with bullets.

then KIERANBEY appeared with meduka.

"now meduka!, fufill my dream!" he said.

"meduka,noooooooooooooooooooo"

"no, Kieranbey i will...SAVE MEGUCA!"

Brazilian night was already dead.

"i knew you where evil!" kieran said with arms of gun.

"you think to beat me?,i am immortal!" KIERANBEY boasted.

"roses are red, violets are blue" meduka said as she stabbed kieranbey in the head with hand.

"NANI!?"

"...OMI WA MO SHINDERU"

kieranbey was dead.

kieran, Garfield and hom after some wierd shit found themselves in a good old American fast food place.

"what happen?"

hom was depression.

"it ok homes" kieran began

"meduka watch over us"

then like a fist to a face homura was inspired.

"of course!, as i fight she watch me!"

so they prayed NEVER to forget

that being meguca

was suffering

until the movie comes out, of course.


End file.
